una nueva historia
by Aizen Sasaki
Summary: en el día que naruto se iba a entrenar con jiraya por dos años una persona llega a la aldea de konoha, una persona que había sido desterrado vuelve después de mucho tiempo. (asi se llama el finc pero cuando tenga un mejor nombre lo cambio)
1. Hanato hyuga

**Bueno este finc seme ocurrido un día que estaba aburrido y se me ocurrido que pasaría si hinata tuviera un hermano pero hubiera sido desterrado de konoha antes de conocerlo pero vuelve el día cuando naruto se va a entrenar por dos años.**

**Aviso: este finc no es un crossover, pero habrá unas cosas de onepiece como el Haki, el sombrero de paja de luffy y otras cosas.**

**{**Hola**}** dialogo del personaje

{Hola} pensamiento del personaje

_**RASSENGAN**_jutsu

**(bla,bla,bla)** nota del autor

**Capitulo 1: Hanato hyuga**

**RESUMEN: en el día que naruto se iba a entrenar con jiraya por dos años una persona llega a la aldea de konoha, una persona que había sido desterrado vuelve después de mucho tiempo**

Han pasado un mes desde que sasuke uchiha había abandonado la aldea de la hojas, las cosas no han ido igual para un rubio hiperactivo desde que se fue el uchiha, a intentado lo imposible para encontrar alguna pista para encontrar al uchiha pero no hallaba nada como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado pero un día su maestro jiraya o como él le llamaba ero-sennin le dijo se irían a entrenar por dos años el rubio acepto debía hacerse más fuerte para hacer que sasuke volviera a la aldea.

Naruto iba caminando por la gran calle de konoha dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la aldea estaba emocionado por entrenar con ero-sennin, cuando llego vio a ero-sennin pero también había alguien una chica de su edad de pelo azul oscuro con una sudadera de color beige y un pantalón azul vio que era hinata la chica que se desmayaba cuando él estaba cerca se apresuro a llegar y cuando llego hinata empezaba a ponerse roja.

Naruto: **{**hinata que haces aquí**}** pregunto naruto a hinata que se le bajo un poco lo rojo.

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa para poder responder pero saco fuerzas para hablar **{**vi vi vi vine a a des pe despedirme**}** tartamudeo casi toda la frase.

Naruto empezó a sonreír **{**enserio que detalle, bueno adiós hinata es que se nos hace tarde y debo hacerme más fuerte para traer a sasuke de vuelta y convertirme en hokage**}** dijo naruto empezando a caminar hasta la puerta siguiendo a jiraya, volteo y levanto su mano **{**ADIOS**}** movió su mano en forma de despedida para hinata, hinata muy avergonzada hizo lo mismo hasta perder a naruto y jiraya de vista, luego empezó a caminar dirigiéndose hacia su casa.

**(Afuera de la aldea)**

Naruto y jiraya iban caminando y a su lado paso una persona con una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo y un sombrero de paja con una cinta azul alrededor del sombrero **(como el sombrero de paja de luffy solo que en vez de la cinta roja esta es de color azul)** haciendo que la sombra del sombrero cubriera algo de su rostro cuando estaba unos metros de llegar se detuvo para ver la entrada **{**al fin llego el día**}** pensó la persona antes de seguir caminando cuando estaba en la puerta los guardias se acercaron a el pero cuando lo iban a tocar una onda invisible se esparció haciendo que los guardias cayeran inconscientes el sujeto se metió a la aldea sin ningún otro problema.

**(En otra parte)**

Hinata iba caminando por los pasillos del clan hyuga hasta llegar al dojo donde está su primo neji, **{**hinata-sama lista para el entrenamiento**}** dijo neji a su prima, **{**si neji-neesan**}** dijo poniéndose en la pose de pelea del clan.

**(En otra parte)**

el desconocido iba caminando hasta llegar a la torre hokage, el desconocido iba caminando evitando cualquier shinobi hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del hokage toco un par de veces hasta escucha un "pase" el desconocido entro pero tsunade no lo vio ya que estaba muy ocupada en unos documentos, **{**tsunade-sama ha pasado tiempo**}** dijo el sujeto llamando la atención de tsunade, la mujer al ver al sujeto se puso seria al ver al desconocido, el sujeto noto eso y se quito el sombrero de paja, tsunade se sorprendió y sonrió **{**a pasado mucho... hanato**}**

**(Mas tarde)**

el de nombre hanato iba caminando pensando en cómo decir a su hermana que tiene un hermano mayor que fue desterrado y que nunca conoció, salió de sus pensamientos cuando pudo ver la puerta del complejo de los hyuga los guardias vieron al sujeto cuando iban a atacar el sujeto se movió a una gran velocidad golpeando a los guardias dejándolos inconscientes, el desconocido se adentro al barrio del clan todos los hyugas miraban al desconocido con intención de intimidarlo pero parecia no afectarle, el tipo se quito su sombrero de paja y la capa, todos miraban impresionaros por lo que veían, un chico de 26 años de edad, pelo negro azulado alborotado y con un mechón de pelo en cada lado de su rostro **(como hinata),** ojos color perla, piel pálida su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección, llevaba una chamarra de color blanco con negro **(la chamarra de hinata en el shippuden solo que en las partes purpuras son de color negro)** unos pantalones de color negro y unas chanclas de color negro **{**donde esta hiashi**}** pregunto el hombres con un tono serio, uno de los hyuga miraba muy sorprendido al sujeto **{**HA HA HANATO-SAMA**}** grito casi todo el clan hyuga al ver al ex heredero del clan hyuga, **{**lo voy a volver a preguntar donde esta mi padre**}** dijo en un tono muy serio, un hyuga le dijo que le siguiera.

**(En el dojo)**

Hinata seguía entrenando con neji en el dojo, en la entrada en la mansión se abrió dando paso al hyuga y a hanato cuando iban al despacho de hiashi pasaron por el dojo y hanato vio a la persona que solo la había visto cuando apenas era una bebe, cuando supo que su madre estaba embarazada se sentía feliz de saber que tendría una hermana pero él fue desterrado de konoha unos días después de que su madre dio a luz. Por suerte pudo ver por última vez a hinata antes de irse de la caminando hasta llegar al despacho del líder del clan hyuga. el hyuga que le guio entro al despacho de hiashi, **{**hiashi-sama alguien quiere hablar con usted**}** dijo el hyuga a hiashi, **{**has que pase**}** dijo hiashiͺ el hyuga salió para dejarle paso a la persona que no había visto en años, **{**pero que haces aquí hanato no se suponía que estabas desterrado de la aldea**}** dijo hiashi mirando a hanato con seriedad, **{**no te preocupes, antes de venir aquí fui con tsunade a explicarle de mi regreso, no te preocupes no me vine a quedar solo vine por una cosa muy importante**}** dijo hanato muy serio, **{**y cuál es tu motivo de hayas vuelto**}** pregunto hiashi temiendo lo peor , **{**vine a llevarme a hinata**}**dijo hanato como si nada provocando el enojo de hiashi, **{**tu no tienes ese derecho**}** grito hiashi con enojo sin darse cuenta que llamo la atención de tres personas. **(Hinata, neji y hanabi que se les había unido para entrenar)**

Los tres hyugas se acercaron al despacho de hiashi sin hacer ruido y cuando estaban cerca escuchaban la conversación.

**{**de hecho si tengo el derecho de llevármela**}** dijo hanato saco un papel doblado y dándoselo a hiashi, **{**este documento está firmado por la actual hokage, ahora tengo el derecho de llevármela por tres años**}** dijo hanato con una sonrisa triunfante, hiashi se le apareció una vena en la cabeza por la ira **{**tu quien te crees para venir aquí y pedir la eso de mis hijas**}**grito hiashi a hanato, **{**no me creo hiashi, soy el hermano mayor de mis hermanas y yo se que todos estos años has estado maltratando a hinata desde que mama murió**y no solo eso****}** grito hanato con todas sus fuerzas.

afuera del despacho hanabi y hinata estaban llorando, no era posible que tuvieran un hermano mayor que nunca habían conocido, neji estaba sorprendido como podía tener un primo aun mayor que él, hinata iba a hacer algo pero hanabi fue mas rápido y abrió la puerta del despacho con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos adulto **{**en verdad**}** dijo hanabi con lagrimas en los ojos **{**de verdad eres nuestro hermano**}** dijo hanabi llorando, hanato parecía confundido {ella debe ser mi hermana hanabi} pensó hanato para sí mismo luego vio a la puerta para ver que hinata en la puesta del despacho y vio al sujeto que se decía que era su hermano, hanabi empezó a correr y abraso a hanato **{**no puedo creerlo, en verdad eres nuestro hermano**}** dijo hanabi a hanato, hanato solo le abrazo luego vio a hinata que se estaba cubriendo con neji, hanato solo sonrió hizo a un lado a hanabi y extendió sus brazos dándole entender que le diera un abrazo, hinata no pudo contenerse y fue a abrasar a hanato, hanabi también se unió al abrazo de sus hermanos, hanato se separo del abrazo y volteo a ver a hiashi **{**bueno hiashi-san me despido, hinata la espero en la puerta de konoha la hokage ya sabe que te vas conmigo, ve a empacar**}** dijo hanato saliendo del despacho del clan. hinata seguía mirando donde se había ido su hermano, hanabi volteo para ver a hiashi, **{**padre porque no nos dijiste que teníamos un hermano mayor**}** pregunto hanabi con ira, hiashi solo suspiro y miro a hinata **{**será mejor que vayas a empacar no dejes esperando a hanato**}** dijo hiashi a hinata, ella a sitio con la cabeza y se fue del lugar, hanabi mido fijamente a hiashi por un rato, **{**hanabi no les dije porque ustedes no lo tomarían bien, hanato fue desterrado de konoha**}** dijo hiashi mirando a hanabi que estaba sorprendida, **{**QUE, pero si es un renegado entonces que hace aquí**}** pregunto hanabi a hiashi, **{**no hanabi aun que el este en el libro bingo el no es un asesino**}** dijo hiashi levantándose de su silla y mirando hacia una ventana **{**el salió como su madre, pero se esfuerza como yo**}** dijo hiashi, **{**yo no hice un buen trabajo como padre pero espero que hanato sea algo mejor que yo**}** dijo hiashi, **{**entonces, porque le gritaste a mi hermano por que se iba a llevar a hinata, si querías que se la llevada**}** pregunto hanabi, **{**porque mi orgullo es más fuerte que mi razón**}** dijo hiashi derramando una lagrima.

**(En el cuarto de hinata)**

Hinata estaba empacando sus cosas para irse con su hermano, aun que no lo admitía estaba emocionada y feliz pero estaba algo desconfiada de la persona que decía que era su hermano mayor.

Se puso su mochila y se fue a la salida de la mansión, una vez que iba a salir vio en la puerta a neji y hanabi **{**neji-niisan, hanabi que hacen aquí**}** pregunto hinata a ambos hyuga, **{**venimos a despedirnos tontita después de todo te vas por dos años**} **dijo hanabi acercándose a su hermana dándole un abrazo cuando se separaron del abrazo hinata miro a neji que estaba algo triste, **{**no te preocupes neji-niisan, volveré y cuando vuelva me gustaría saber que tan fuerte te has hecho**}** dijo hinata mirando al genio hyuga. **{**Si hinata-sama**}** dijo neji luego hinata le abrazo y el correspondió cuando se separaron hinata siguió su camino a la salida de konoha.

**(En la puerta de konoha)**

Ahí estaba hanato prado en medio con los ojos cerrados parecía que estaba meditando, cuando sintió la presencia de la persona que estaba esperando abrió los ojos para ver a hinata acercándose a él, **{**no tardaste mucho si que eres rápida bueno seda mejor irnos**}** dijo hanato empezando a caminar seguido de hinata **{**y hinata**}** dijo hanato llamando la atención de la princesa hyuga, **{**estoy feliz de volverte a verte**}** dijo hanato con una sonrisa triste, hinata no sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero antes de decir algo le llego a la mente la imagen de un chico de cabello azul oscuro alborotado y parecía más joven, hinata sonrió **{**a mi también hermano**}** dijo hinata sorprendiendo a hanato, **{**hinata me llamo hanato**}** dijo hanato mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa, **{**que bonito nombre**}** dijo hinata a hanato, **{**gracias**} **fue todo lo que dijo hanato.

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no.**

**Bueno me despido soy luffy uzumaki v.2 y nos leeremos luego.**


	2. 3 años despues

**Hola todos (lluvia de tomates) perdón, sorry por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo, pero aquí los tengo con el segundo capítulo.**

**{Hola}** dialogo del personaje

{**Hola**} pensamiento del personaje

**_RASSENGAN _**jutsu

**(bla,bla,bla)** nota del autor

**Capitulo 2: 3 años después**

**RESUMEN: en el día que naruto se iba a entrenar con jiraya por dos años una persona llega a la aldea de konoha, una persona que había sido desterrado vuelve después de mucho tiempo**

2 años y 7 meses han pasado desde que hinata hyuga se fue a entrenar con su hermano.

Y durante ese tiempo hubo noticias que pudieron aturdir a todo el continente elemental, La noticia sobre 4 seres con poder inimaginable con el nombre de Yonkou.

Estos cuatros seres podían decir que tienen el poder de un biju, nadie sabía de las identidades de estos 4 seres solo saber sus apodos, mugiwara** (sombrero de paja), **yami no megami **(diosa de la oscuridad),** akagami** (pelirrojo)** y AKUMA** (Diablo).**

Los youkous iban por su cuenta ya que cada Yonkou no tiene algún tipo de amistad con otros yonkous o eso es lo que se sabe de los 4 yonkous.

El primero es Mugiwara, lo único que lo caracteriza es el sombrero de paja que siempre lleva, nadie conoce su identidad ya que la sombra de su sombre cubre su rostro y siempre llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo.

El segundo es yami no megami, no se sabe nada del Yonkou, solo que es la única mujer de los 4.

El tercero es akagami, igual por su nombre él es pelirrojo y eso es todo lo que se sabe.

El ultimo y el único Yonkou que se ha conseguido información es akuma, el sujeto es de piel muy bronceara pelo color rojo sangre, ojos igual de rojo y lleva colmillos, y es muy violento, esta información se sabe porque este Yonkou ataco a la aldea oculta de las rocas hace 1 año.

Actualmente los yonkous llevan gran territorio protegiendo pequeñas aldeas y algunos países, el que lleva más territorio es Akuma.

* * *

><p><strong>(Actualidad)<strong>

uzumaki naruto se estaba **preparando** para la misión de su vida, al fin después de más de 2 años desaparecido había conseguido información de su amigo, después de haber conocido a yamato y casi pelearse con sai, ahora estaba al cien.

**(Mas tarde)**

El equipo 7 y sus nuevos dos integrantes estaban listos para salir a su importante misión.

**(En otro lugar)**

Dos personas se podían ver caminando una era más pequeña que la otra, dirigiéndose a unas aguas termales, **{hinata creo que este lugar será bueno para descansar} **dijo la figura mayor con un sombrero de paja, **{tienes razón nii-san, este lugar será muy relajante} **dijo la figura más pequeña, ambos se fueron adentro del lugar.

**(Más tarde)**

Después de una discusión en el equipo y de yamato los amenazo con encerrarlos en una jaula de madera, ahora los miembros masculinos del equipo 7 estaban en las aguas termales, naruto algo incomodo,

**(Con sakura)**

Sakura estaba pensativa por la misión, podría volver a ver a su amado sasuke-kun, sakura estaban metida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se metió al agua temar**, {no puede ser es sakura-san, eso quiere decir que naruto-kun también esta aquí} **dijo en un susurro una chica de pelo azul oscuro,

**(Con los chicos)**

Naruto estaba discutiendo con sai sobre cosas que esta historia no se deben escribir, naruto estaba a punto de darle un golpe, pero sintió dos presencias, una estaba del otro lado en el baño termal de las mujeres y la otra presencia estaba ahora mismo metiéndose a las aguas termales, Naruto estaba un poco nervioso el parecía una persona normal pero algo le decía que él era algo más.

Yamato noto donde iba la vista de naruto y se enfoco en la misma persona que estaba ahí, y se sorprendió **{no puede ser, en verdad es el} **pensó yamato al ver a la persona que estaba ahí un viejo ambu el que el dio la victoria de la tercera gran guerra ninja.

Hanato hyuga estaba ahora enfrente a él estaba la persona que se hizo ambu a una edad temprana tan solo un niño y tenia las habilidades de un jounin con experiencia, tenía un gran talento como ninja pero a causa de algo él fue desterrado de konoha.

Yamato se empezaba a preocupar si el hyuga se daba cuenta de su presencia y tal vez si aun tiene rencor contra la aldea en los mataría sin dudarlo.

Pero como el destino es cruel tenían aun naruto imperativo y también idiota que actúa antes de pensar.

**{Ey quien eres} **dijo naruto apuntando al hyuga, hanato solo miro al rubio y lo ignoro luego miro a los dos que lo acompañaba y vio a un viejo conocido, yamato se estaba empezando a preocupar, hanato se levando,** {ah pasado mucho tiempo sempai} **dijo hanato poniendo su mirada en el jounin **{ahora como debo llamarte sempai}** pregunto el hyuga mirando fijamente al jounin **{yamato mi nombre clave es yamato}** dijo yamato.

Hanato se levanto mostrando la mitad de su bien formado cuerpo, todos los hombres cayeron desmayaros **(por el haki del conquistador, no por otra cosa mal pensaros) {bien yamato-sempai, solo te voy a decir que no te alarmes no vengo a pelear, solo vengo de paso}** dijo hanato mirando al trió.

Sai el que no tenía sentimientos ese sujeto le causaba un gran terror, naruto miro fijamente al sujeto y cuando miro bien sus ojos le recordó los ojos de Neji y hinata.

Hanato se salió de las aguas se tapo con una toalla y cuando iba a salir del lugar se detuvo **{nos veremos muy pronto}** dijo hanato antes de irse...

**(En otra parte)**

Hinata aun seguía en las termas hasta que sintió que la presencia de si hermano hanato se movía así que decidió irse también.

**(Al día siguiente)**

El equipo 7 levantaron y siguieron su camino hacia el espía de sasori, cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que faltaban un día para poder encontrarse con el espía

**(En otra parte)**

Hanato y hinata estaban aun descansando en su habitación de las aguas termales, estaban desayunando.

**{Aniki como crees que estén amy-sempai y los demás}** pregunto hinata mirando a su hermano.

**{Estarán bien, ellos saben cuidarse solos, y además no han habido batallas hace tiempo}** contesto el hyuga mayor mirando a su hermana menor.

**{Aniki, me gustaría preguntarte algo}** pregunto muy seria hinata.

Hanato le miro y sabia que hinata tenía algo muy grande en su cabeza **{hinata, si me vas a preguntar por Akuma sabes que eso no es de lo que te debes meter} **dijo hanato muy serio mirando a su hermana.

Ambos hermanos se miraban seriamente, mucho dirían que no es mucha cosa pero una gran intención asesina se podía sentir en ambos seres como si no fueran humanos.

Hinata detuvo su intención asesina y agacho su cabeza **{aniki, lo siento yo...} **trato de decir algo la hyuga menor pero la mano de su hermano le detuvo.

**{No te preocupes hinata, no es necesario de que te disculpes} **dijo el hyuga mayor levantándose y irse hacia la salida del cuarto.

Hinata miro como su hermano salía del cuarto, cuando salió hinata se levanto y se acerco a un espejo y se quito la sudadera y miro a su cuerpo semi-desnudo, pero su torso había una cicatriz en firma de X que iba de su parte baja de su estomago y llegaba a sus hombros **{tu me hiciste esto Akuma} **dijo mientras ponía una mano en uno de sus pechos **{si no hubiera, interferido en ese ataque Hanato-niisán estaría muerto} **dijo hinata poniéndose su sudadera.

**(En otra parte)**

Hanato estaba en una orilla de un rio mirando el mismo rio **{hinata, ha sufrido mucho, pero ese sufrimiento le ha hecho fuerte, si sigue así ella me podrá sobrepasar} **dijo hanato para sí mismo su vista fue desviada hacia el cielo **{se parece a ti madre, es linda y peligrosa} **dijo hanato como si su difunta madre le pudiera oír, pero algo le llamo la atención una águila.

El águila fue bajando, pero era mucho más grande de lo normal, hanato le miro y sabía que era.

La "águila" llego al suelo y no era de todo águila, hombre que tenía un chaleco negro su torso estaba cubierto por plumas de color negro llegaba un short de mezclilla que le llegaban encima de las rodillas, su piernas eran como los de una águila, envés de tener manos era una alas de color negro.

Su rostro eran de una persona normal sus ojos eran de un fuerte color verde, su cabello eran de un color verde oscuro lacio sus labio estaban pintado de un color purpura oscuro.

Hanato le miro y sonrió **{Quin, en que te puedo servir en tu visita} **pregunto el hyuga al hombre-águila.

**{Vengo aquí por ordenes de Akagami... me mando a decirte que Akuma planea algo grande} **dijo el llamado Quin

**{Y eso, pensé que Akagami no le importada lo que hiciera Akuma} **dijo hanato mirando al hombres-águila.

**{Si, pero hemos descubierto que Akuma hizo una alianza con una organización} **dijo Quin mirando al mugiwara.

**{Que clase de organización} **pregunto temiendo lo peor.

**{Una organización que capturan a los Bijus para usarlos como armas, el nombres de la organización es Akatsuki} **dijo Quin mirando al hyuga.

Hanato al escuchar lo que decía Quin lo dejo pensativo, **{Akuma es fuerte pero, tener una organización como aliado, lo haría mucho mas fuerte}** pensó el hyuga luego miro al hombre-Águila **{dime Quin, porque me dices esto} **pregunto hanato mirando al hombre-Águila.

Quin sonrió y miro al hyuga **{porque, tu aldea natal será, invadida por Akuma y Akatsuki, MUGIWARA} **dijo Quin empezando a irse volando.

Hanato estaba en Shock, pero se normalizo tal vez la aldea lo traiciono pero aun era leal a su aldea así que les advertiría.

**(Al día siguiente, en otra parte)**

El equipo 7 estaban esperando al espía, yamato estaba usando un hegen para disfrazarse de Sasori.

Cuando vieron que su plan se había salido de control, decidieron salir a la Luz.

Después de un rato, naruto se estaba enojando y liberando el poder del kiuby.

**(En otra parte)**

Hanato y hinata iban caminando hacia el puente del cielo y de la tierra **{por este camino, llegaremos a la guarida de Orochimaru} **dijo hanato mirando el camino pero en su mente estaba pensando en cómo detener la invasión hacia konoha.

Hinata miro a su hermano desde que despertó su hermano era muy diferente, esa actitud solo lo tenía su hermano cuando algo muy grande iba a pasar.

**(En otra parte)**

Quin el hombre-águila iba aterrizando en una parte de un bosque oscuro camino por un rato hasta llegar a un campamento siguió caminando hasta llegar a un Lugar donde estaba reunido una gran cantidad de personas.

**{Muy bien señores ya saben para que estamos reunidos} **dijo una persona pelirrojo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

El sujeto era de unos 27 años piel bronceara y sin ninguna imperfección en el rostro, su cabello rojo era desordenado.

**{Si CAPITAN ESTAMOS AQUI DE FIESTA} **dijo uno de los subordinaros de Akagami.

**{Tienes toda la jodida, Razón vamos a hacer una fiesta} **dijo Akagami mientras bebía una botella de sake.

Quin se acerco a su capitán y cuando llego llamo la atención de Akagami, **{Quin, amigo mío dime como te va} **dijo Akagami mirando al hombre-Águila.

**{Capitán, ya hice lo que me ordeno} **dijo Quin.

**{Bien hecho Quin, Ahora ven a celebrar con nosotros} **dijo Akagami echándose otro trago de la botella de Sake.

**(En otra parte)**

Una persona estaba sentada en una clase de trono, era el Yonkou Akuma.

**{Díganme, han descubierto algo de Mugiwara y Akagami} **dijo el Yonkou Akuma.

**{No hemos encontrado nada de Akagami y Mugiwara, Akuma-sama} **dijo uno de los hombres de Akuma

**{Maldita sea, no me puedo creer que no hayan encontrado algo sobre los dos Yonkous} **Grito Akuma mirando a sus subordinados.

**{Akuma-sama, me gustaría preguntar de porque busca información de Akagami y mugiwara y no de Yami no megami} **dijo uno de los subordinados de akuma.

Akuma parecía que tembló un poco **{nunca vuelvas a nombrar a esa persona} **dijo Akuma con un Liguero toque de miedo.

Los subordinados de Akuma miraron con impresión a su líder que estaba temblando de miedo **{Akuma-sama, es que Yami no Megami es superior que usted, Mugiwara y Akagami} **pregunto uno de los subordinaros.

Akuma escucho lo que dijo el subordinado y de un rápido movimiento lanzo una bola de Fuego morado que lo carbonizo instantáneamente.

Los demás subordinados miraron a su líder con un gran miedo **{Escuchen bola de idiotas, el más fuerte no es Yami, ni Akagami ni siquiera el estúpido de Mugiwara, el más fuerte soy yo, El Yonkou Akuma} **grito Akuma mostrando su superioridad.

**(En otra parte)**

En una cueva muy oscura estaba un grupo de personas.

**{Me pregunto, como estarán Akagami y Mugiwara} **dijo nada más y nada menos que la Yonkou Yami no megami.

**{No se preocupe Yami-Sama} **dijo una persona a lado de ella **{ellos dos son muy fuertes, no los vencerán con facilidad}** dijo la persona del lado del Yonkou.

**{Tienes razón, pero me preocupo por esos dos} **dijo la Yonkou.

**(En otra parte)**

Hanato y hinata estaban cerca del puente pero una gran corriente de aire casi los hace volar.

Hanato y hinata miraron al puente y se sorprendieron al ver a un mini kiuby de 4 colas junto a él estaba el resto del equipo 7 y Orochimaru y kabuto.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo por favor de dejar un review si este capítulo tiene 5 Reviews habrá tercer capítulo.**

**Si hay errores de ortografía por favor de avisar en un Reviews o en un PM.**

**Hasta la otra.**


End file.
